


Instead

by Cyhyr



Series: CorNyx Week 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: CorNyx week, Domestic, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: For CorNyx week day 1: "I'll bring you coffee"Ways in which Cor and Nyx say "I love you"Pure, tooth-rotting fluff





	Instead

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovelies on the Discord  
> And for Lyco, who couldn't read my last piece because it's nauseating -- here's some fluff, dearie!

It wasn’t as if they didn’t say it. Every couple says it. But they had appearances to keep, and recruits to scare into obedience and saying a certain arrangement of three little words was sometimes enough to get one or the other to go soft. And they couldn’t afford to be soft, not when their organizations were sword and shield to the interests of Lucis itself.

Instead.

Nyx would make the bed. Tight corners, fluffed pillows, duvet smoothed down until wrinkles were a thing of the night. Cor always came back out of the shower to a clean and tidy bed, even though when Nyx was growing up the concept of a made bed was beyond foreign. But the first time Nyx had stayed the night, their first morning after, he watched as Cor meticulously made the bed. On Sundays, the bed would be stripped down to bare mattress, cleaned, and fresh sheets, pillowcases, and a duvet cover would be put on.

The first time Nyx did this, Cor’s eyes had softened and his shoulders dropped. Neither said anything about it; the intent was clear in the placement of pillows and how the duvet was folded over the corners just right.

Instead.

Cor would hold him. Not just through nightmares, or after a mission gone wrong, or when they were required to dance at formal events. But at home, just the two of them, if Nyx was washing up after dinner, Cor would come behind him and wrap his arms around Nyx’s chest, rest his temple on the back of Nyx’s head, and squeeze. Nyx, invariably, would smile and sigh and finish the dishes with his upper arms immobile. Not that he needs them.

Sometimes, when the dishes are done and drying, Nyx will turn around in Cor’s arms and rock back and forth across the kitchen floor.

Instead.

Nyx will tie Cor’s bootlaces for him before they leave.

Cor pushes his fingers through Nyx’s hair at the end of a long day.

Nyx gives his seat to Cor at the canteen; the Glaive is scheduled to eat before the Crownsguard, and the seat Nyx takes is the only one in a corner that isn't near a window.

Cor makes sure the shower is the perfect temperature before inviting Nyx in with him, even though _perfect_ to Nyx is _uncomfortably cold_ to Cor.

Instead.

“Don’t forget you have a dentist appointment at thirteen-hundred.” _I care about you._

“I made popcorn and found a movie that barely has one-star reviews.” _I want to spend time with you._

“Do you see that one? Just there, six stars in that arch? That constellation is…” _Let me share my life with you._

“I’ll bring you coffee.” _What’s important to you is important to me._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._


End file.
